varlyndriafandomcom-20200213-history
Leadership Tactics Trainer
The Leadership Tactics Trainer is located in the Main Lobby. He was introduced to Varlyndria 07/15/2012. Currently he offers a progressive quest to increase your leadership skills/abilities. Rewards *Experience *Platinum Pieces *Scroll of Leadership Rank 1 Related Items *deathfist slashed belt x 4 Related Zones *East Commonlands *RunnyEye Citadel *Hollowshade Moors Related NPCs *a deathfist orc *a slime elemental *Sludge Dankmire *The Sporali Moldmaster *Diablo-World Boss * 'Walkthrough' 'PART 1' Hail ___, I can teach you how to improve your groups melee damage, spell damage and healing through scrolls of leadership. In order to earn your scrolls however, you need to complete a series of tasks for me. Are you up for the [challenge]? You should also keep in mind I'll help you early on with some money but as we get into the more complicated teachings I'll actually be charging you large amounts of money to learn my secrets. It's only fair. You say, 'challenge' Excellent, I'll start you off with asking you to show your leadership qualities and dedication by asking you to bring me back four deathfist slashed belts from the orcs in east commonlands. Do that, and I'll teach you how to be a better leader. Hand in the 4 deathfist slash belts. Excellent ___, I will now teach you how to become a better leader. Take these coins for your troubles as well. If you want to know how to improve your leadership skills even further, hand me your Scroll Of Leadership Rank 1 and a 100 platinum coins. Time and information is money my friend. You recieve 1000 platinum pieces. You gain experience. You recieve Scroll of Leadership Rank 1 'PART 2' Hand back your Scroll of Leadership Rank 1 and 100 platinum pieces. Leadership Tactics Trainer tells you, "You've done a good job ridding of that orc filth, but you'll need to prove yourself even more to become a better leader. There is a den of vile goblins called runny eye, I need you to go in there and kill some of their bosses and bring me back a Beaded Slime Necklace, Sporali Gloves, Icon Of The Constant and your Scroll Of Leadership Rank 1. Do this, and I'll teach you even more about being a good leader. 'PART 3' Hand Scroll of Leadership Rank 2 and 1000 pp pieces. This portion you will head to hollowshade moors to camp Diablo one of the bosses shown on this wiki. You will need to collect a Blade of Scorching Hellfire, Staff of Scorching Hellfire, and Earring of Hellfire. Turn these 3 items and Scroll of leadership rank 2 and youll receive rank 3 plus experience. 'PART 4' Hand back your Scroll of Leadership Rank 3 and 500,000 platinum pieces. Bring me: *a Watertorn Ring of the Sea Serpent from Sharphin the Fiend of Water in Lake of Ill Omen or Lake Rathe *a Gnashgarl's Bent Ring of Mana from Gnashgarl the Meatreaver in Tox Forest *Rotfungus Slime Coated Doll of Goo from a boss in Netherbian Lair (Garvoloksa the Mutan Breeder) *Your Scroll of Leadership Rank 3 Category:Quests Category:NPCs Category:Main Lobby